


Blackout

by BeyondFandoms



Series: Moreid [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Spencer's afraid of the dark...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

Saying it was hot would be an understatement. Saying it felt like hell's fire was raining invisibly on the Earth might've been an overstatement, but it felt close enough to the truth anyway.

"I thought it was supposed to  _cool down_ when the sun set," Derek complained as he handed Spencer a water and took up residence opposite him on the couch.

"It did. It was a hundred and five earlier. It's only ninety-nine now," Spencer said, not bothering to look up from his book.

" _Only_ ninety-nine?! We've been blasting the AC and every ceiling fan's been running all day and it hasn't helped a lick! It's a wonder the power hasn't cut out yet."

Spencer briefly looked over his book to glare at Derek. "Don't tempt fate like that, Derek."

"What, you afraid o' the dark?"

"You know I am, you don't have to laugh about it."

"I wasn't laughing, it was just a little chuckle."

"It's all the same to me," Spencer said as he went back to his book. "Besides, it's not hot enough for a blackout anyway."

"I wouldn't say that yet if I were you," Derek said, glancing at a weather app on his phone. "This thing says it's a hundred and two outside, and it's only gonna get hotter."

"Can I pretend I'm an optimist for a bit and say it can't possibly get hotter than it is now?"

"You can pretend all you want, it's not gonna change the facts."

As the night wore on, the two tried their best to keep their minds off the heat, but with temperatures rising, idle conversation could only do so much. Inevitably, worse came to worst and as the temperature came to 110° power all over the city shut down completely.

"Derek...?" Spencer's voice was soft, scared. Derek had gone into the kitchen just before the power went out, and it worried Spencer to not be able to see him — or anything, really — anymore.

"I'm comin', just gimme a sec." Derek walked slowly into the living room, using his phone's screen as a light to keep him from tripping over anything. He finally takes a seat on the couch. "You okay?"

Spencer doesn't reply, just reaches out in the darkness until he finds Derek and crawls into his lap. Derek wraps his arms tightly around Spencer and rubs his back gently.

"It's gonna be okay, angelface. The power's just out for a bit. It'll come back on eventually."

"It's dark," Spencer replies softly. "I can't see you, or anything else."

"I know you can't see me, but I'm right here. We can stay here 'til the power's back on or the sun comes up, whichever happens first."

"Are you sure we don't have any lights that don't require electricity?"

"There's a flashlight, but it's in the bedroom. I don't know about you, but I don't really wanna take my chances on getting up there all right or on coming back down."

"What about your phone? Weren't you just using it?"

"Yeah, it was on, like, five percent. What about yours?"

"Upstairs..."

Derek kissed the top of Spencer's head gently. "Don't worry, angel. We can stay right here and wait this out. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"Promise?" Spencer asked softly.

"I promise. You know you'll always be safe with me."

Spencer rested his head on Derek's chest and listened to his heartbeat as Derek held him and continued rubbing his back. Periodically, Derek would give Spencer soft kisses and make sure he was doing all right. The two men didn't last the whole night through, though, and ended up falling asleep on the couch at around two the next morning. The power came back on an hour or so later, but that worry was long forgotten amidst the two men's peaceful dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> I made more Moreid because I live for it. Also, it'd be nice if any of you sent in prompts... Y'know, so I can make more...?


End file.
